


Rambling

by Plagg



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, M/M, Yikes, first time writing sanders sides, kinda crushing-virgil, kinda just him and pat bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: Patton was the first one Anxiety really opened up with.





	Rambling

“…and did you know that Drifloon has one of the _creepiest_ dex entries, like, listen, the thing takes kids away and just floats off with them.  Of course, like, Phantumps are souls of kids that died lost in the woods.  That’s pretty freaky, too…”

Patton had been listening to Virgil for over an hour at this point.  Somehow, they’d gone from a simple “hey, kiddo, how’s it?” to a full one-sided _Virgil_ conversation about scary stuff and whatever edgy-ness the anxious side could think of.  And Patton was _so happy_.

Never before had any of them truly sat down and talked with Virgil, which Patton supposed was why he’d been hesitant to actual strike up a conversation that whole hour ago.  His remark of “you don’t _actually_ care how I’m doing, so why do you ask?” stung a bit, and that hurt had apparently been very present on Patton’s face.

 _“That is so untrue!” Patton insisted, stamping a foot.  “Listening to you tell me about your day would be such an_ honor _.”_

_“…Really?”_

From there, Virgil slowly started to tell Patton about what Roman had said that irked him that morning, which somehow lead to him beginning the rambling spiral that started in music and apparently transitioned to Pokemon at one point.  Patton simply took a seat across from Virgil and plopped his chin in his palms, attention (mostly) focused on what Virgil had to say.  And, you know what?  Virgil wasn’t squirming.  He wasn’t trying to hide, turn anything into a horrible scenario…he was even keeping the self-deprecation down!  Which was good, because Patton still was ready to fight him if needed.  But, Virgil seemed…well, _not anxious_.  He was so incredibly cute!  Look at that precious smile!  Listen to how passionate Virgil is!

“…seriously, like Gengar could literally just be a, like, shadow Clefable.  That theory has some really convincing points.  As far as theories go, though, you really don’t get much better than cryptids and proof around them.  I guess they’re kinda like real-life pokemon, too, y’know?  Could you even _imagine_ a Mothma-“

Virgil suddenly stopped, and Patton pulled himself out of the smiling fog he’d drowned himself into.  Something was off.  Virgil started fiddling with his fingers and shifting in his seat, staring toward the door. 

“I, um…”

“Verge, you alright?  What happened?” Patton asked.  He was kind of sad; the excitement Virgil had just been sharing with him was suddenly _gone_ , and in its place was nervousness.  “You were saying something about a Mothman pokemon?”

“…You were actually paying attention to all of that?” Virgil asked quietly.  He barely made eye contact.

“Of course!  Why wouldn’t I have been paying attention?!”  Patton was _offended_ that Virgil thought he wouldn’t!

Virgil blushed and hung his head, swiping at his nose.  “I, uh, figured you’d just drown me out and just get tired of me…”

“How could I get tired of you?  I was just happy to hear what you think about!”

“Really?”  Virgil had a hard time believing that, and Patton wanted to fight him again.  “I don’t exactly like the kind of stuff you’re interested in, doesn’t that get on your nerves?”

“Absolutely not!” Patton was ready to lunge across the table and tackle-hug this boy if he kept thinking so poorly of what he had to say.  “I wanna hear more about Mothman as a pokemon!  Would he be one of those flying types?  Or maybe a bug type?”

Virgil took a moment, gaging look determining if Patton was genuine.  However, you couldn’t argue with that excited look.  The anxious side gave a snort of a laugh and shook his head.  “I was thinking a dark type…but maybe a flying-dark type would make more sense.  Curse his opponents before using Aerial Ace on them…”  He grinned and dropped his head, which Patton thought was absolutely adorable.

“Wouldn’t that be nifty!”

“What is _Count Darkula_ filling your sweet little head with, Patton?” came Roman’s voice from behind.  Patton watched the switch flip in Virgil as his entire body tensed and his head stayed down to avoid eye contact.

“It’s nothing important,” Virgil grumbled, crossing his arms. 

“Noooo!” Patton whined.  “It’s such a neat idea, Verge!”  Virgil kept quiet, rolling his eyes. 

“…Well, if he has nothing else to add, Patton, would you want to help me bedazzle a dragon to shame him in front of his whole town?”

“As tempting as that sounds, Roman, I think I’d rather finish hearing Virgil’s _sparkling_ ideas,” Patton said, leaning slightly across the table to be closer to the anxious side.

“As you…wish?”  Roman walked off shaking his head, clearly not understanding.

“Sorry…” Virgil mumbled once Roman was gone.  He dropped his crossed arms down on the table and rested his face in the center.

“Sorry?  For what, kiddo?”  Watching the immediate switch away from defensive to shy broke Patton’s heart, and he just couldn’t understand what was so wrong with his sweet and spicy precious boy.

“For making you give up an adventure-y thing like that…” Virgil said.

“You didn’t make me give up anything!  I’m choosing to stay and talk to you!” Patton said.  Just to reinforce that he wanted to be there, he settled back into his first position of his chin in his hands, attentive as possible.  Virgil watched him for a moment, unsure.  Patton was the first one that he’d opened up to, and for good reason.  The moral side was the kindest to him, and always felt the need to include him.  Patton was concerned for how he felt, and he never made Virgil do something he didn’t want to.  He was practically perfect, save for the squealing.  Nevertheless, Patton was the only side Virgil felt _comfortable_ with.  “Ooh!” Patton suddenly hopped up, and Virgil braced for him to just walk out and not come back.  “You want a cookie?!” Patton asked, snatching the package off the counter.

“Cookie?” Virgil repeated.  Patton presented one of the chocolate-chip wonders, a huge grin spread across his face. 

“Come onnn, no one can resist a cookie!”

“I…guess?”  Why was Patton so nice?  Why hadn’t he left yet?

“Got any other ideas for those Cryptids as pokemon?  What about Bigfoot?” Patton asked, shoving a cookie in his mouth a whole and trying to smother the look of regret on his face.

Virgil snickered and shook his head, shifting his seat.  His heart thumped hard against his chest, and this time not from his own constant anxiety.  It was a pleasant feeling that picked up speed when he met Patton’s eyes with his own.  How had he never realized how much the other side genuinely cared for him?  “W-well, you see, since Bigfoot is spotted in so many different places, it’s hard to type him…”

From then on, Patton became Virgil’s ramble-buddy, not that the others needed to know.  On occasion Patton would get Virgil’s help with baking or cooking dinner just to hear the other side start in on whatever had peaked his interest.  It was nice, and Virgil loved that he didn’t have to feel worried when with Patton.  He could just talk and not feel defensive...now if he could keep his heart rate down when he _looked_ at Patton, and figure out how to stop smiling, he’d be golden.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo you can find me on tumblr @pirate-patton i just made this blog oopsie poopsie


End file.
